Darkness Eye Beam
& or & or & |class=Eye Laser |similar='Bio-Hyper Beam Bionic Punisher Eye Laser Lock-On Buster' }} is a variation of the Eye Laser used by Garlic Jr., Cooler, and Lord Slug. Overview The user shoots two thin purple energy rays from the eyes. Usage Garlic Jr. uses this attack while in his base form during the Garlic Jr. Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug uses this attack in base and Great Namekian forms, both against Goku; he uses it as part of his Power of Darkness attack while in his base form, and later upside-down while knocked over in his Great Namekian form. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Cooler uses this attack, calling it his "Death Beam", in which he heavily damages Goku with just one attack. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, after Cooler is modified by the Big Gete Star, this attack is improved to the Lock-On Buster. Similar attacks are used by Frieza and Super Buu in the manga/anime. Video Game Appearances The technique was named Darkness Eye Beam in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it appears as a Blast 2 attack used by Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, and Cooler. Cooler and Meta-Cooler's versions are named in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, while Great Namekian Lord Slug's version is called "Darkness Eye Beam" in Dragon Ball Heroes. Cooler uses it as his Blast Spark in base form in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Metal Cooler (nucleus) also uses the technique in Dragon Ball Heroes, as a single beam fired from his mechanical left eye. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, both Cooler and Lord Slug version of the technique appear. Cooler's appears under the name Destructive Ray and can be purchased by the Future Warrior from the Skill Shop after defeating both Cooler and Frieza in the Main Story. Cooler's version fires forward, knock any opponent they hit upwards. After the 1.09.00 Update, Destructive Ray can be added to 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Lord Slug's version appears under the name Darkness Eye Beam and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Slug's Training. Slug's version fires in an upwards sweep. Gallery 113-13.JPG|Garlic Jr. fires a Darkness Eye Beam at Piccolo 113-14.JPG|Garlic Jr.'s Darkness Eye Beam nearly hits Piccolo 113-18.JPG|Garlic Jr. fires another Darkness Eye Beam at Piccolo 113-19.JPG|Garlic Jr.'s Darkness Eye Beam destroys part of Kami's Lookout EyeBeamsPowerofDarkness.png|Lord Slug using his Darkness Eye Beam Goku Dodges Lord Slug's Darkness Eye Beam.JPG|Goku dodges Lord Slug's attack Slug Knocked Down Beam.jpg|Giant Lord Slug fires his Darkness Eye Beams upside-down Goku Dodges Giant Eye Beams.JPG|Goku narrowly dodges Giant Lord Slug's Darkness Eye Beam FriezaEyeLaser.png|Frieza's Destructive Ray-like Eye Laser attack on Guru's House DragonballZ-Movie5 285.jpg|Cooler fires his Darkness Eye Beam Goku Saves Gohan From Cooler.JPG|Cooler's Darkness Eye Beam hits Goku DarknessEB(DBH).png|Lord Slug firing a Darkness Eye Beam in Dragon Ball Heroes FinalFormCoolerEyeBeamHeroes.jpg|Final Form Cooler fires his Destructive Ray in Dragon Ball Heroes Spark38.PNG|Cooler's Darkness Eye Beam in Battle of Z References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Eye techniques Category:Energy waves